Bottles and Such
by Harry Potterfan girl22
Summary: What happens when two fearless girls tag along with Captain Jack Sparrow? Takes place in Curse of the Black Pearl.
1. Not as they seem

Okay, so I know you probably hate me because I haven't posted in like, a long time. But it's not my fault! All my Dumbledore's Army chapters got deleted! So I have to write them all over again! And I know you won't really care for this short, little one shot. But my best friend, Stephanie, and I came up with this idea while watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_. These characters are based off ourselves; I'm Dakota, and she's Jasmine. We just had to write a little story of _Pirates _with characters like oursevles. lol

So, I hope this is okay!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

><p>"How long does it take to have <em>one <em>drink?" Dakota asked impatiently.

"Something tells me that they're having more than a drink." Will said slowly, watching Jack and Gibbs closely.

Jasmine's eyebrows furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked Dakota.

Dakota shrugged.

"I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be sailors on this rock as crazy as you!" Mr. Gibbs said.

"One can only hope." Jack said grinning.

Mr. Gibbs suddenly became very interested in the two girls, "What about those two?"

Jack looked at who he was talking about; Dakota and Jasmine. Dakota had tan skin and was wearing a pink scarf in her shoulder length, curly brown hair. Jasmine was slightly shorter and had her straight, reddish brown hair tied in a braid that was off to the side.

Although their faces looked like regular little girls, they definitely weren't. From the shoulders and down, they were pirates.

"They look like a couple of oddballs, don't they?" Gibbs said chuckling.

"Aye. I was imprisoned with them back in Port Royal."

Gibbs' rum slopped down his chin. "You were imprisoned with _them_? They're just a couple of little girls!"

Jack laughed. "They aren't as they seem. They wouldn't let me _leave _me cell if I didn't drag them along."

"You're pulling me leg." Gibbs said.

Jack shook his head and the trinkets in his hair jingled. "They're tough, mate."

Gibbs looked at Dakota and Jasmine once more and then shrugged. "If yeh say so. They coming with us?"

"Well, I don't think they're old enough to handle themselves, so I can't very well leave them here, can I?" Jack said miserably, taking a swig of rum. A moment later his face hardened. "What is he doing?"

A drunk man holding a rum bottle was staggering toward the girls and he leaned against a pillar.

"Well, hello there!" He slurred, running a finger along Jasmine's shoulder. Jasmine shuddered. "Fancy a drink?" He asked, throwing an arm around Dakota's shoulder as he got closer to her.

Jack stood up so abruptly he knocked his chair over. But before he could take a step, Jasmine slapped the stranger in the face and Dakota grabbed the bottle out of his hand and hit him hard over the head. The man stumbled to the floor and lay there unconscious.

"Anybody else want some?" Dakota and Jasmine called, lifting the bottle into the air, looking around the tavern furiously.

A silence filled the room for only a moment until laughter broke out.

"Yeh sure they can't handle themselves?" Gibbs said smirking.

"I suppose they can…on certain occasions. They're good with…bottles and such." Jack said defeated.

Gibbs laughed, holding his glass up. "Take what yeh can."

"Give nothing back." Jack finished, clanking his glass against the other.

* * *

><p>So, was it horrible? I thought it was rather funny. =) Review, please?<p>

xAllie


	2. Savvy?

So, we were originally going to make this a one-shot, but we had so much fun coming up with ideas that it's going to be a...erm...how-many-chapters-we-want-shot! So...let's start with chapter two!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

><p>The clouds were dismal again. The crew wasn't very happy either. Partly because they had no idea what lies ahead of them, and partly because they didn't like the idea of two teenage girls on board. Anamaria was one thing; she could take care of herself so the crew didn't mind much. But two, inexperienced girls was another.<p>

The only man who would talk to them was Will Turner. He didn't think there was anything wrong about them. On the contrary, he quite liked them. They were…unique? There really wasn't one certain word to describe them.

"How is it Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Mr. Gibbs, after watching Jack Sparrow steer for a while.

"Not a lot's known about Jack," Said Gibbs, "Fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta."

Dakota and Jasmine exchanged looks.

"That was before I'd met him; back when he was captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs said as a matter-of-factly.

"What?" The girls chorused together, surprised. Mr. Gibbs' eyes grew wide, realizing he'd said too much.

"He failed to mention that." Will said narrowing his eyes.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was." Gibbs said fairly.

"How do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"See, three days out on an adventure, the first mate comes to him and says 'everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too.' So…Jack gives up the bearings."

Will, Dakota, and Jasmine listened closely. They didn't want to miss a single detail.

"That night, there was a _mutiny_." Gibbs said dramatically. "They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, _but not before he'd gone mad with the heat._"

Jasmine cocked her head, but Dakota glanced at Jack. "Ah…" She said and then looked back at Gibbs. "So that's the reason for all the…" and she did a very accurate imitation of Jack with her eyes wide and making strange movements with her hands.

Gibbs chuckled. "Reason's got nothing to do with it." He squatted on the ground. "Now, listen, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. _One _shot. "Well, that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of _starving _belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real _friendly…." Gibbs took his index finger, formed it into a gun shape and indicated towards his head.

"But Jack escaped the island, and he still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it, though, save on one man; his _mutinous _first mate."

"Barbossa," Will said quickly.

"Aye," Gibbs said, nodding.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Jasmine asked curiously. Jack couldn't have escaped without some sort of miracle happening.

"I'll tell yeh." Gibbs said eagerly. "He waded out into the shallows, for three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft." Gibbs said, finally finishing the story.

There was a moment of silence. "He roped a couple of sea turtles." Dakota repeated blankly

"Aye, sea turtles!" Gibbs said.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked.

Gibbs opened his mouth, but closed it again, lost for words. He looked up and Will, Dakota, and Jasmine did too. Jack was standing there, looking unnerved. "Human hair…from my back." He said simply and walked away.

"That was pleasant." Dakota said, shaking her head.

"I like him." Jasmine said staring after Jack.

"You would." Dakota said rolling her eyes and she turned to Will. "You believe it?"

Will didn't answer right away. "Parts of it." He answered finally. "I don't think he used his back hair to escape though."

Jasmine laughed, but Dakota remained stony-faced. "I think there's something Jack's not telling us."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Will said, agreeing.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack called to the crew suddenly. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked him.

"Keep to the code." Jack said.

"Aye, the code." Gibbs said, following Jack. Will hung behind for a moment.

"Stay here." He told the girls. "I don't know when or if we'll be back, so keep out of trouble." And with that, Will hurried away.

Dakota and Jasmine stood still for a moment until they sprinted down the ship and caught up with them.

"We're coming too!" Dakota said, panting.

"I should think not!" Jack said, laughing.

"I should think _so_!" Jasmine shot back, glaring at the captain.

"It's very _sweet _that you want to help, but we're talking about _Captain Barbossa_, here. Don't think yeh could handle it. So…run along." Jack said, smirking and moved to pat her head. Jasmine however, was too quick. She caught Jack's wrist before his hand could make contact with her head.

"Don't…_touch_…me." She said through gritted teeth. Jack pulled his hand back slowly, looking fearful.

"Do you not remember what happened last night you underestimated us, _Captain Sparrow_?" Dakota asked darkly.

* * *

><p>Jack, Will, Dakota, and Jasmine had just commandeered The Interceptor and they were on their way to Tortuga.<p>

"_Hold this."_ _Jack ordered to Will, tossing him some ropes._

"_And what do we do, Captain?" Dakota asked brightly, tossing a strand of hair out of her face._

"_You?" Jack asked incredulously, looking at the girls. "You…you can…tidy up the ship."_

_Dakota stared at him with a look upon her face as if she didn't hear correctly. "Sorry?" _

"_Sweep, scrub…add bows to the door knockers!" Jack said, sniggering at his own joke._

_Dakota and Jasmine exchanged looks of shock. They slowly looked back at Jack, and their surprised expressions turned to anger._

_The girls withdrew their swords and pointed them at Jack, threateningly. Will watched with a hint of amusement in his face. Jack's eyes flickered only for an instant, but he became solemn. _

"_Put it away, girls…I don't normally fight children, but if I have to…"_

"_Then it's a good thing we're not children." Jasmine sneered, and Dakota swung her sword at him. Jack stumbled back a little and pulled out his own sword. Will stood up and watched in awe as the two "children" were beating the infamous Caption Jack Sparrow…at his own game._

_Jasmine grunted as she swung her sword at Jack's and it fell out of his hand, onto the floor. Dakota stepped on his foot and shoved him on the ground._

"_Now, as long as you're just sitting there, I suggest you listen! We've been discriminated against our height, age, and sex ever since we could speak! That's the main reason we ran away, in fact." Dakota said, glancing at Jasmine. _

_Jasmine nodded. "We didn't come with you because we _admired _you; we came with you because we wanted adventure! And _damn it_ we are going to get it!"_

_There was a momentary silence until Will let out a small laugh. Jack glared at him. Will cleared his throat and coughed, looking away from the scene._

"_From now on you will treat us like part of the crew, _savvy_?" Dakota said, eyeing Jack with every amount of dislike._

_Jack hesitated but nodded. Will helped him up and the girls put their swords away. _

* * *

><p>"Jack?" Will asked, waving his hand in front of the pirate's face. Jack was staring into space with his face screwed up in fear of the memory.<p>

"Jack!"

Jack shuddered and snapped out of his trance. "Fine…yeh can come." He muttered.

Satisfied with themselves, the two girls stalked away with Jack and Will, grinning.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Can I get a review?<p>

xAllie


	3. Bloody Turner!

Please pardon the gramma mistakes I made in the last chapter! I read this one thoroughly and I think everything is spelled right!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean...sadly.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, get in." Jack ushered them.<p>

It was a tiny boat, so Will had to squeeze over to make room for Dakota and Jasmine. After a minute of struggling, Jack let out a long, dramatic sigh.

"Only two of yeh can sit on there! One of you will have to sit on the floor."

Nobody spoke for a while. It seemed that they wouldn't give in right away.

"Do I have to do _everything_?" Jack muttered to himself and he hoisted Dakota off the seat and threw her carelessly onto the floor of the small boat.

"Ouch!" Dakota moaned, rubbing her elbows. "What in the name of Davy Jones' locker was _that _for!"

"Sorry there, love." Jack said, not looking sorry at all. "But we've got to get moving."

And with that, Jack rowed off.

It was a quiet night. It wasn't as if they meant to be silent, it came naturally. The water was murky and the full moon put a bone-chilling effect on everyone.

"It's kind of like a ghost story, isn't it?" Jasmine asked a few minutes later.

Dakota hesitated before answering. "I hate to break it to you, Jas, but we're _in _one."

Another moment of silence fell between the four. They were an unlikely bunch of people; a pirate in the front, a blacksmith and a 13 year old in the middle, and another 13 year old taking up the rear.

"What code is to be kept if the worst should happen?" Will asked, suddenly.

"Pirate's code." Jack said simply. "Whoever falls behind…is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves?" Will asked, testily. It wasn't unknown that William Turner was against pirates. He hated everything about them. He wouldn't even be tangled in a situation with this _particular _pirate if his sweetheart wasn't in danger.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." Jack said.

Dakota and Jasmine saw Will's eyebrows furrow.

"Sprung a man from jail, commandeered the ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…" Jack trailed off as they finally reached shore. The black water was suddenly illuminated with gold and jewels. The bottom of the ocean was completely bright. Dakota saw Will beaming at it.

"And he's completely obsessed with treasure." She said pointedly to Jack.

"Ah!" Jack said, pointing his finger triumphantly at the girl. He stood up, stretched a little, and stepped out of the boat. Dakota and Jasmine followed him, curiosity and excitement etching on their faces. Will however stood up fiercely.

"That's not true!" he said to the lot of them. "I am not obsessed with treasure!"

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack whispered from inside a cave. Will, Dakota, and Jasmine dropped the subject and went to where Jack was standing. They followed his gaze and saw a bunch of mean looking pirates with torches in their hands, all shouting in rage at a particularly nasty one: Captain Barbossa.

He had a black hat perched upon his brown hair. His beard was straggly and his face was covered in sweat. His teeth were chipped and immensely black with a yellowish tint. The most frightening thing about him, however, was his eyes. They weren't mysteriously brown with a hint of warmth like Jack's were. They were piercing black; cold. Jasmine shivered as if she could feel the cold radiating from them.

"Elizabeth." Will whispered.

The beautiful woman standing next to Barbossa, whom obviously must be Elizabeth, looked horrified. Her big brown eyes looked even bigger and they were full of fear. Her blonde hair hung loosely and past her shoulders. She was wearing a ghastly red dress and she looked as if she might pass out.

Will made a sudden movement to go rescue her, but Jack stopped him.

"No, not yet!" He said in a deadly whisper. "We wait for the opportune moment." Jack hurried off around the corner.

"When's that, when it's the greatest profit for you?" Will asked him angrily.

Jack stopped walking for a fraction of a second and spun around towards Will. "Can I ask you something, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

Will was silent.

"Do us a favor: I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here. And try not to do anything…stupid." Jack said pleadingly and gave him a sort of a smile and hurried away.

"What's he up to?" Jasmine wondered aloud.

"I don't trust him." Dakota said narrowing her eyes.

"Nor do I." Will said coldly, and then added, "Go follow him and find out what he's doing."

Jasmine's mouth dropped a little. Dakota stuttered, "W-what?"

"Now!"

"B-but Jack said…" Jasmine began.

"I don't give a damn what Jack said! Go follow him or….or I'll leave you here."

Dakota and Jasmine looked at him shocked. He wouldn't actually leave them…would they?

"Fine." Dakota said venomously, glaring at him and tugged at Jasmine's arm. Together they followed Jack's footsteps he left in the sand.

* * *

><p>"Jack." Jasmine whispered to him. Jack let out a slightly girlish scream and spun around. Dakota and Jasmine giggled.<p>

"What are yeh doing? I told you to _stay_!"

"Yes, but Will—" Dakota suddenly ducked as one of the ore's from the boat swung out of nowhere and hit Jack square in the face.

Jasmine gasped and said disbelievingly, "Will!"

"Sorry, guys. But I'm not going to be Jack's leverage!" Will said madly and huffed away, leaving the girls behind.

"I'll go follow him." Jasmine said, stalking off, muttering "I really _do not _understand the way men work!"

"Be careful!" Dakota called and looked at the unconscious Captain Jack Sparrow on the ground. She cautiously bent down and whispered, "Jack? Jack…"

There was no response. Dakota poked his chest a couple of times. "Jack!"

Still no answer, Dakota slapped him in the face. "Damn it, Jack! Wake up!" She gave up after a minute and peered around the corner and watched as Captain Barbossa cut Elizabeth's hand and squeezed the blood onto the gold medallion. Dakota gasped.

There was a sudden moan coming from Jack's direction. Dakota spun around and ran up to him. Jack was stirring and finally sat up, blinking. "Oh, bugger…" He groaned and rubbed his jaw. It was a few seconds before he realized Dakota was sitting there.

"Dakota…" He said finally. "Where are the others…what happened?"

"Um, Will knocked you out with an ore and then left, Jasmine followed him." Dakota said slowly.

Jack was silent for a minute before responding with, "I _hate _that bloody Turner!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! How about a review? =D<p>

xAllie


	4. Thank God for the French!

Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 4!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean!

* * *

><p>"Brilliant, Will! <em>Really <em>smart plan!" Jasmine spat at Will as they raced through the Isle De Muerta.

"It was my only choice!" Will said defensively.

Jasmine scoffed. "_Only choice!_"

"We'll talk about it later, but we have to get Elizabeth."

Silence fell between the two and they continued to race around. Jasmine became annoyed. Will was never much fun; he was too serious all the time. He had quite an attitude towards the girls sometimes, too. Jasmine smirked; it was time for her to have fun.

"So, this _Elizabeth_…is she your lover?"

Will spun around so quickly he could have run into her. "W-why would you ask that?" He sputtered stupidly, blushing crimson.

"Well, it's just that you talk about her an awful lot…it would only make sense." Jasmine said.

"Not that it's your business, but no. We aren't—erm—_lovers_." Will looked away and continued walking.

Jasmine wasn't done, however. "Well, you must love her then, don't you?"

"I…well, I…" Will suddenly glared at the girl who was now grinning. "You certainly don't know how to hold your tongue, do you?"

"Not really, no." Jasmine admitted and shrugged.

"Here we are." Will said quietly, his eyes looking glassy.

Jasmine squinted and saw what he was looking at it; the pretty woman, Elizabeth. She seemed to be unconscious, lying on the ground near the water.

"How do we get to her?" Jasmine whispered.

"We swim, of course." Will said in a tone as if it were an obvious question.

"We swim…in there?" Jasmine asked, pointing at the murky water.

"Yes, why?" Will looked down at her and suddenly grinned. "Is the fearless Jasmine afraid of getting wet?"

Jasmine's eyes flashed; never a good sign. "No!"

"Then let's go! We're wasting time!"

* * *

><p>"I hate that bloody Turner, I hate that bloody Turner! I <em>really hate <em>that bloody Turner!" Jack muttered furiously for the 10th time.

"I know this, Jack." Dakota said rolling her eyes. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Just keep an eye out for a group of angry, murderous pirates." Jack said to her.

Dakota was not in a happy mood. Will Turner the supposedly _kind _blacksmith had knocked out their captain and left them behind, her best friend followed him, and they were probably going to end up dead in a few hours.

Finally, turning around the corner, Jack and Dakota ran into exactly what Jack had to said to watch out for; a group of angry, murderous pirates.

Dakota's eyes widened. "Stay close," Jack whispered to her.

"You!" One of the cleanest looking pirates of the bunch said. Dakota would have found him cute if he didn't have a wooden eye.

"You're supposed to be dead!" A chubby pirate with yellow eyes standing next to him said.

"Am I not?" Jack asked puzzled and examined himself. He turned to leave but more pirates cornered him, holding up pistols. Jack turned to face the two pirates.

"Palulay."

Dakota looked at him as if he were mad.

"Palu-li-la-la-lulu…"

The pirates around him exchanged looks.

"Parsnip, parsley, partner, partner…" Jack trailed off, frustrated.

A light bulb went off in Dakota's mind. "Parley?"

"Yes, that's the one!" Jack said triumphantly. "Thank you! PARLEY!"

The chubby pirate glared at Dakota. "Parley? Damn to the depths whatever mad man thought of 'parley'!"

"That would be the French." Jack said, nodding.

* * *

><p>Will helped Elizabeth and Jasmine onto <em>The Interceptor<em>. They were all sopping wet and cold.

Jasmine shivered. "Never again…" she murmured to herself.

"Not more pirates." Elizabeth said weakly, staring at the crew.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth! Alright there, Dakota?" Mr. Gibbs said.

Jasmine shivered again. "I'd be better if I could move my toes."

"Wait…Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked confused.

Mr. Gibbs nodded and looked at Will. "Hey, boy, where be Jack?"

"Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked disbelievingly.

Will hesitated before answering. "He fell behind."

Jasmine wanted to kick him where it would hurt most, but she restrained herself. _You dirty liar_. She thought bitterly to herself.

Will dragged Elizabeth and Jasmine away before the crew could question him.

* * *

><p>Captain Barbossa entered the cave and stared at Jack with unmistakable anger.<p>

"How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on the godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate."

Dakota knew what was coming next.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said smiling.

"Well, I won't be makin' that mistake again." Barbossa said venomously.

Barbossa and Jack stared at each other for a moment, saying nothing. Barbossa suddenly looked at Dakota up and down. "What's this?"

Jack glanced at Dakota and then back at Barbossa. "That would be a scarf. It keeps her hair back, I'm sure."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "I meant the thing _wearing _the scarf."

"Oh!" Jack said. Then, with a hint of worry in his voice, he said "That's no one."

"Excuse me, Captain Sparrow, but I am a _someone_!" Dakota finally spoke up.

"Hardly," Jack said.

Dakota shot him an icy glare.

Jack sighed dramatically. "Oh, all _right! _Hector, Dakota. Dakota, Hector."

Dakota stared at Barbossa. "Hector. You're one of the most feared pirates in the word…and your name is Hector?"

Barbossa looked taken aback and Dakota snorted.

"Me mother was not a pirate." Barbossa said defensively. "And what about _your _name, eh? Dakota is a man's name!"

"Still better than Hector," Jack chuckled. Barbossa glared at him.

"Enjoy your last laugh, there. Yeh won't be gettin' anymore chances."

The pirates laughed.

"Kill them." Barbossa ordered simply.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked.

Barbossa's eyes widened. "Hold your fire!" He yelled at the men. He turned to Jack and his eyes narrowed. "You know whose blood we need."

Jack grinned coyly. "I know whose blood yeh need."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, guys!<p>

xAllie


End file.
